


Footsteps of Death

by Tinybit92



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's investigating the second floor dormitories when she realizes something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong.</p><p>Basically the masked attacker scene in Chapter 5 from Kirigiri's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr a month ago. Only just now remembered to post it here.

Kyouko Kirigiri is exploring the second floor dormitories. There have to be some kind of useful clues up here. Why else would Monobear have kept it locked this long? She’s spent several hours picking through the rubble of what appeared to have once been faculty dormitories. It looks like a battle went on up here. The locker room proved almost useless, as there was no way to get any of the ones that were still intact open without the ElectroiD of the owner. The headmaster’s room on the other hand, well, that had proven a bit too useful.  
  
Memories came crashing back to her all at once, assaulting her with a powerful headache. She was the Super Duper High School Sleuth. She’d been trained her entire life by her grandfather to become one of the world’s greatest detectives. She was at this school because she was looking for her father. He was the headmaster. He was also the world’s worst father.  
  
She actually hadn’t moved for about an hour and a half since entering the room. The headache had knocked her off her feet and she’d been slumped against the wall ever since, trying to make sense of the sudden influx of information to her brain. Trying to understand what had happened.  
  
She was finally feeling ready to get up and look around some more, to search for any clues as to her father’s whereabouts and how he might be involved in this. But just as she stood up, she was struck with a sudden feeling of anxiety.  
  
Something was wrong. Something downstairs. Not one to ignore her own intuition, Kirigiri quickly moved out of the room and back toward the stairway. As she reached nearer to the bottom, she caught sight of a shadow past the grate. Ducking back behind the corner, she peered out to see someone in white walking into the main hallway of the dormitories. Where all of their bedrooms were.  
  
Carefully, she used her stolen key to unlock the gate and lift it just enough for her to duck underneath. She quietly followed the figure as it advanced down the hallway, before turning and opening the door to one of the rooms. The second door on the right. Naegi’s room.  
  
With a sudden sense of urgency, she dashed to the door and peered through. The figure in white, who appeared to be wearing a mask, was standing over Naegi’s bed with a knife!  
  
All sense of caution forgotten, Kirigiri slammed open the door to the bedroom and shouted at the attacker, “Get away from him!”  
  
Clearly startled the masked man turned around to face her. In an apparent panic, they quickly dashed for the door, nearly knocking Kirigiri over as they shoved her aside. She was slammed into the wall as they escaped down the hall. There was no time to chase after them though, she had to make sure Naegi was alright first.  
  
At a glance, he appeared unhurt, but he also didn’t look entirely well. Relieved at the apparent lack of injury, she allowed herself to vent some of her frustration at him. “What did I just tell you last night about leaving your door unlocked, you idiot?”  
  
“Uh? Kiri…giri?” His voice was weak and rasping as he looked up at her through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Without comment, she frowned and placed a hand against his forehead. Even through her gloves, the heat coming off of him was intense. “You’re burning up, Naegi. What are you doing sleeping with two coats on when you’ve got a fever this high? You‘re going to make yourself even sicker.” Now that she thought about it, how had he even gotten this sick in the first place? This was the definition of an isolated environment. What could he possibly have contracted?  
  
“What…did you… say?”  
  
“I said you’ve got a fever, and you should be removing some of those layers before you overheat.” On closer observation, he looked very pale. His whole body was covered in a sheet of sweat, and his breathing was very ragged and heavy. She realizes it’s a miracle she’d showed up in time to save him. There was no way he could have fought off an attacker in this condition. “Between this fever and whoever that was with the knife, you’re lucky to be alive right now, Naegi.”  
  
“What… are you… say… ing…”  
  
She frowns. “You’re delirious, aren’t you? You can’t understand a word I’m saying.” His eyes are drooping further, and he’s clearly straining to focus on her. She sighs. “It’s alright, Naegi, just go back to sleep. You’re safe now.”  
  
Naegi let’s out a barely audible groan as the last of his consciousness drifts away and his head slumps back against the pillow.  
  
With a deep breath, Kirigiri runs a hand through her hair and leans away from his bed. She notices that her heart, which had started racing the moment she’d seen the masked figure holding the knife, is only just starting to slow down again. Honestly, this boy was going to be the death of her.  
  
Focusing back to the matter at hand, she comes to the conclusion that her next concern should be that masked attacker. Stepping into the hallway, she sees no sigh of them in either direction. As expected.  
  
Kirigiri decides it’s time to leave, and makes certain Naegi’s door is properly locked this time as she does. Alone with her thoughts, she wonders who that masked figure could have possibly been. And why were they after Naegi, of all people? So far as she knew, the only people in the school were the six remaining students, the Puppetmaster, and possibly her father. That certainly narrowed down the suspect list, but the motivation was still unclear. Just what was going on around here?  
  
With yet another incident piled on top of everything else, Kirigiri’s resolve to solve the mysteries of this school has been doubled. She’s determined now. There’s a case to be solved here, and she’s the only one with the skills to do it. Her friends’ lives are at stake.  
  
She’s acutely aware of the fact that her consideration of these people as her friends is entirely Naegi’s fault. But, seeing as she has never felt more motivated in her life, that’s not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Deciding there‘s nothing more to be done down here, she heads once more to the second floor dormitories. Kyouko Kirigiri will not rest until she’s figured out exactly what’s happening in this school. On her pride as a Kirigiri family detective, she promises this.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire reason I originally wrote this was because of Naegi's dialogue in this scene. He asks her what she's saying twice and all you get is silence. Clearly she was trying to say something to him. I couldn't help but try to imagine what she was saying.


End file.
